


two bros one bed

by adventuretrinity



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hajime is a dork, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Angst, Sharing a Bed, i love them, super fluffy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuretrinity/pseuds/adventuretrinity
Summary: hajime and kazuichi share a bed.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	two bros one bed

"there's only one bed?! seriously?!" the attention in the room was drawn to a single twin sized bed on the back wall of the room. it had blue sheets with matching pillows, and was definitely too small to fit two boys. "that's okay," hajime spoke up, "i'll sleep on the floor." he walked over to the double doors of the closet, peeking inside. "there's extra pillows and blankets in here, so it won't be a problem."

"no way hajime!" kazuichi said, "we can share the bed! neither one of us should sleep on the floor!" he gave a thumbs up with a toothy grin. "he didn't even offer for me to have the bed to myself," hajime muttered under his breath. 

"did you say something?" the brunette looked over to see kazuichi already looking very comfortable under the covers. "no, nothing," hajime said, joining his friend under the covers. 

kazuichi let out a yawn, then turned on his side, his back facing hajime. "goodnight hajime!" the other boy turned on his side too, their backs touching.

it kind of felt nice, sharing a bed with his friend. just feeling the weight of another person next to him put him at ease. he could almost fall asleep, but his body screamed at his to turn on his other side. no matter how uncomfortable he was, he couldn't bring himself to flip over. their backs were already touching, so if he switched positions, they would basically be cuddling!

hajime almost liked the image of that for a moment.

eventually, it became too much and he moved. they were friends and there was nothing weird about it. he finally eased into sleep.

it wasn't until morning when he realized it was a little weird.

he slowly opened his eyes, finding himself much closer to kazuichi than he remembered. his arm was draped over the other boy's side. he started to panic when he thought kazuichi was waking up, but thankfully he was only changing positions. 

the only problem was that now he was snuggled into hajime's chest, hands resting at his shirt.

then hajime had the thought that maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
